1. Technical Field
The described technology generally relates to a method of manufacturing a display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Generally, a display device has a matrix of pixels formed on a display substrate. Each substrate pixel includes signal lines, a thin film transistor (TFT) coupled to the signal lines and a pixel electrode connected to the TFT. In manufacturing the display substrate, the TFT is formed on a substrate, and a protection layer having a contact hole partially exposing the TFT is formed on the substrate. Then, the pixel electrode is formed on the protection layer to be electrically connected to the TFT.
A pixel of the display substrate may be defined by the pixel electrode, and light transmittance of a display device may be changed by increasing the area defined by the pixel electrode. Furthermore, light transmittance may be reduced by increasing the area of each storage electrode. To improve the transmittance of the display device, the storage electrode including a transparent material may be provided on the display substrate. For example, a storage line and the storage electrode of the transparent material connected to the storage line may be formed on a base substrate before forming a gate insulation layer on the base substrate. Thus, the region that blocks light due to the storage line and the storage electrode will be minimized while ensuring the necessary capacitance of each storage capacitor.